Let Me Be Your Hero
by rubydesires
Summary: Lassiter is surprised to see Shawn, hit and bleeding, at his door and takes care of him


**AN:** Yaaay, Shassie! This was written for a contest. Had to use a song and I picked Enrique Iglesias' Hero. Obviously, I own only the plot.

Note: I'm a Grammar Nazi. If I miss something in my edit, pretty pretty pretty please with pineapple on top point it out to me. Many thanks to antivertigo for noticing my grevious (in my humble opinion) mistake. And Extremity for finding in the other one. Jeebuz. I messed up with this one, didn't I? xD

* * *

><p>It wasn't the last thing Lassiter would expect, but it certainly was rather low on his list. The fact Shawn was hurt wasn't much of a surprise. (The idiot was accident prone and annoyed the hell out of people.) It was the fact Shawn had come to him. So there was an understandable pause between Lassiter opening the door, a scowl automatically ready which soon vanished upon seeing who it was, and Lassiter moving to the side to let Shawn in. He didn't hide his shock as the younger man stood there awkwardly, a trail of blood from his split lip. The area around his left eye was darkened and Lassie could see the beginning of a swollen black eye.<p>

"Who did you piss off this time?" Lassiter asked in the hopes of making Shawn more comfortable around him. It seemed to have worked because Shawn relaxed slightly, giving a weak laugh.

"My ex. Well, my now ex. Apparently, he didn't appreciate me looking at other people. I can't help it if I just happen to notice a nice ass. Um, Lassie? I'm sorry for showing up like this. You've probably got more important things to do and I know you hate me anyway so—"

"Shawn. Shut up. I want you to sit down on the couch. I'll be right back." When Shawn nodded and moved to do so, Lassiter went into the kitchen. He wrapped a handful of ice in a dishcloth before grabbing a can of pineapple and handing both to Shawn. He looked at the blood again and went back into the kitchen to get a damp cloth to clean off the blood. He sat next to the younger man and made him turn to face him. Shawn was going to say something, but Lassiter stopped him with a quick "shut up". Shawn did as he was told, keeping the ice on his eye, as Lassiter wiped away the blood.

The silence stretched between them, and Lassiter kept his expression neutral. He didn't believe in the psychic crap, but he knew people could figure out what you were thinking by the expressions in your face and eyes. So he always did his best to mask them around the psychic since he was pretty sure he was just good at reading that type of body language. And the last thing Lassiter wanted was Shawn to become privy to the thoughts going through his head right now. If he ever found out—hell, if anyone ever found out—it could and would be used against him. Male head detectives didn't develop certain feelings for other men. And Lassiter had developed them for Shawn early on in their…acquaintance. Lassiter was perfectly fine with his feelings being unrequited. Shawn could do much better.

But that didn't change the fact Lassiter wanted to be Shawn's hero.

Lassiter had cleaned off the blood, and just maybe ghosted his thumb over Shawn's lip in a completely nonmedical manner. And he hoped to whatever god was listening that Shawn really wasn't psychic and couldn't tell he was thinking about kissing all the spots that hurt to take the pain away. Lassiter let out a tiny frustrated sigh. Shawn was always so close…it didn't matter. Lassiter would always be there for him. And that would have to be enough for him.

Lassiter quickly stood. "Guest bedroom is second door on the left. You're to stay here tonight, got it, Spencer?"

Shawn grinned and gave him a cocky salute. "Got it. So which room is yours?"

Lassiter glared because it was expected of him. _I've lost my mind_, he thought before escaping to his own room.

**xxx**

Sometime in the night, Lassiter woke and after a moment noticed Shawn was behind him, his arm draped over Lassiter's waist. He smiled softly and laced his fingers with Shawn's before falling back to sleep.

Okay, it wouldn't be the most widely accepted relationship, but Lassiter didn't care. Shawn was here with him tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Juu liek? Lol I'll work on my other Shassie's soon/eventually, I promise.


End file.
